Robert Robinson
'Robert Robinson '''is a major villain in the Australian soap opera ''Neighbours. He is the estranged son of established character Paul Robinson, but loathed his father and desired to kill him and destroy all those around him. Early life Robert is resentful towards his father for being absent and becomes withdrawn as he grows up. His sister Elle (Pippa Black) and identical twin, Cameron (Hunter) gang up on him and keep him away from their friendship circles. Robert hatches a plan to destroy his father and everyone close to him. Revenge on his Father The first part of the plan saw him plant a bomb on a plane, which Paul, Elle and other residents use for a joy flight to Tasmania. The plane explodes and kills three of Paul's neighbours. Robert causes a car accident, which leaves Cameron in a coma and Robert goes to Erinsborough as Cameron. Robert decides to target Paul's friend Dylan Timmins and makes sure Paul is left doubting whether Dylan could be trusted. Robert causes some shelves to fall on Elle and Paul sacks Dylan. Robert then turns his attentions to Paul's girlfriend, Izzy Hoyland. When she is babysitting her nephew, Robert turns the gas on, causing Izzy to pass out. Izzy is saved by Lyn Scully and Robert's plan fails. Robert gets a job at Erinsborough Hospital and meets Katya Kinski. He struggles as he has had little experience with women, when he and Katya grow close. Robert tells Cameron that he did not think about falling in love and he would have to get rid of her. Robert takes Katya for a picnic, but he saves her when she falls over cliff, as does not want her to go. Robert later murders a businessman that Katya, Paul and Izzy knew. Robert flirts with Izzy and records several conversations with her. He patches them together and makes it sound like Izzy had flirted with him. Paul throws Izzy out and Robert breaks up with Katya. Robert plants a bomb in Elle's car and goes to see Cameron, who wakes up and hits him. Paul and Izzy work out who is behind all of the events and they call Elle, who escapes her car. Cameron is arrested for Robert's crimes and Robert pretends he is the one in the coma. Gail then returns to Erinsborough and when Robert sees Paul and Gail kissing, he tells Gail not to get back with Paul. Robert takes Paul camping and ties him up in a mineshaft. Robert makes the mineshaft collapse on Paul and he heads to Ramsay Street. He kidnaps Katya, drugs her and ties her up in the back of a camper van. Robert hears that Paul and Gail are getting married again and goes to stop the wedding. Robert arrives and shoots Paul, but he is caught by the police. Robert realises that Paul had been wearing a bulletproof vest. Toadfish Rebecchi visits him, trying to find out what had happened to Connor O'Neill. Robert hides from the staff at the prison, leading them to believe that he had escaped. This leads to Max Hoyland killing Cameron by mistake. A few months later, Robert goes to Max's trial and Toadie proves that Robert is still dangerous, when he makes him think he is with Katya. Robert snaps and threatens to make Paul pay. Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thugs Category:Mastermind Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic